El Regreso a Casa
by weirdraccoon
Summary: Después de un extraño brote de energía, Robin despierta en una ciudad extraña. Es Gótica, pero no su Gótica. Todo parece más sombrío y peligroso. Más corrupto. Y cuando le pide ayuda al Batman de ese mundo, se da cuenta de la suerte que tienen en casa... *se incluyen más personajes de otras categorias de batman pero pareció más sencillo poner la historia en the animated series*
1. Perdido

_Se escuchó el chasquido del arma al quitárse el seguro._

_Dando media vuelta, Robin miró con miedo a la figura que tanto admiraba._

_-Un placer haberte conocido – gruñó Batman, y presionó el gatillo._

**El Regreso a Casa**

_Perdido_

-Buenos días, joven Dick – Alfred abrió las cortinas y la luz del sol pegó en el rostro del adolescente.

Dick gruñó y trató de taparse la cara con la almohada para seguir durmiendo.

-Dick, se está haciendo tarde – Bruce llamó desde la puerta.

Alfred sonrió cuando Dick giró y dejó caer la almohada; recargándose en sus codos, parpadeó aún medio dormido, hacia el mayordomo.

-¿Qué hora es? – preguntó con voz rasposa.

-Le quedan 10 minutos para arreglarse – respondió Alfred.

Refunfuñando, se levantó de la cama y se dirigió al baño, murmurando por lo bajo algo sobre criaturas nocturnas y vacaciones.

Media hora más tarde, Bruce y su cargo soportaban saludos, sonrisas y cumplidos falsos sobre temas hipócritas en la alcaldía de Gótica.

-A veces odio que seas el millonario de la ciudad – dijo Dick, reprimiendo un bostezo.

Bruce rio.

-Sí, yo igual.

-Señor Wayne, un placer encontrarlo por aquí – Gordon se acercó al millonario, sonriendo pero alerta de lo que pasaba en la gala.

-Ya sabe, comisionado – respondió Bruce, enviando una sonrisa amigable – no me pierdo ninguna ocasión para apoyar la ciudad.

-Hola, comisionado Gordon – saludó Dick, viendo discretamente a su alrededor en busca de cierta pelirroja.

-Hola, Richard. Barbara no vino, dijo que prefería aburrirse en casa en lugar de en una reunión de ancianos.

Bruce rio, y disculpando su "vejez", se alejó para hablar con una pareja de ancianos conocida.

-Sí – asintió Dick – la entiendo.

Gordon le sonrió empáticamente y continuó rondando la sala.

Bruce habló con hombres y mujeres, ancianos y jóvenes, importantes y no-tan-importantes, conocidos y desconocidos, todos recibieron un saludo y una sonrisa del millonario Bruce Wayne, sin excepción. Claramente Bruce mantenía su nombre en limpio, como el amigable playboy filántropo que era de día; incluso logró juntar una pequeña suma de dinero (que seguía siendo demasiado) para el orfanato fundado en honor a Martha Wayne.

Dick, en cambio, sufrió los pinchazos de ancianas comentando lo _"guapo que has crecido, Richard" _y lo _"bien que te ves en ese traje, jovencito."_

-Espero que el orfanato agradezca mi dolor – dijo Dick dramáticamente mientras sobaba sus mejillas, una vez dentro del auto.

Alfred rio, cerrando la puerta del carro y dirigiéndose a la puerta del conductor.

Bruce rodó los ojos ante la teatralidad del menor.

-Lo que van a agradecer es el dinero – dijo, con un tono burlón para molestar a su cargo – pero yo te agradezco haber mantenido a la señora Collins lejos de mí. Sin ti, mis mejillas habrían sufrido.

-Ja ja – Dick fingió una risa amargada – no eres gracioso.

-¿A la mansión, amo Bruce? – preguntó Alfred, saliendo del estacionamiento de la alcaldía.

-En realidad tengo que ir a firmar unos papeles a la Torre Wayne – respondió Bruce; luego miró a Dick y notando su expresión, agregó – será rápido. Luego podremos ir a dormir hasta que tengamos que salir en la noche.

Dick medio sonrió y se encogió de hombros.

-Muy bien, amo Bruce – Aflred giró en dirección a la torre más alta de la ciudad.

Dick no negaba que le gustaba el edificio; alto, lleno de tecnología, con vista a toda la ciudad. Pero la diferencia entre un niño de 8 años y uno de 16, es que el de 8 se puede distraer con cualquier cosa, creando juegos y preguntando sobre los experimentos del señor Fox. El de 16, en cambio, ya sabía y entendía todo lo que hacía la empresa, y todo lo que había adentro. Y después de un incidente en un laboratorio, Fox le prohibió la entrada.

Ese era un buen recuerdo.

Además, el Dick de 16 años se pasaba las noches saltando de azotea en azotea buscando problemas y deteniéndolos. En comparación, sentarse a esperar a que su tutor termine de revisar unos contratos, era demasiado aburrido.

Dick giró en la silla en la que se había acostado cabeza abajo en el centro de la oficina, y bostezó.

\- ¿Cansado? – Bruce lo miraba desde su escritorio, subrayando algo en el contrato con el logo de Lexcorp en cada hoja.

-Algo – admitió Dick – Alfred no me deja bañarme en café como a _otros_.

Bruce resopló.

-Tú y el café no son buena combinación – murmuró – tampoco bebidas energéticas – añadió antes de que Dick pudiera decir algo.

\- ¡Soy más tranquilo ahora! Esa vez tenía 9 años y era Halloween, ¿qué esperaban? ¿Que guardara los dulces para después? – Dick frunció el ceño, y Bruce rio por lo bajo – ¿y qué lees si al final vas a rechazar esa cosa de todos modos?

-Solo quiero ver qué pide esta vez – respondió Bruce sin prestar mucha atención, leyendo otra parte con cuidado.

Dick suspiró y se levantó, dirigiéndose al ventanal detrás del escritorio.

El día estaba terminando, y el sol se ocultaba poco a poco dejando la ciudad oscura.

Parecía una noche tranquila.

La universidad apenas terminaba las clases y la mayoría de las personas caminando por las calles eran estudiantes camino a casa, listos para unas buenas vacaciones. Dick sabía que al ser el último día iba a haber varias fiestas con ruido, alcohol y tal vez drogas.

Él estaba listo para jugar videojuegos de día y combatir el crimen de noche.

-Listo, podemos irnos – Bruce se levantó y se estiró, pero Dick ya no lo escuchaba.

El menor miraba por el ventanal, a lo lejos, una esfera de luz que creaba un domo en el parque central.

\- ¿Qué…?

De pronto algo explotó dentro del domo, creando una onda de energía que ocasionó un apagón en toda la ciudad.

Las luces de emergencia se activaron en la torre, y el protocolo de seguridad cerró ventanas y puertas con cortinas de metal.

Dick miró a Bruce, quien ya estaba activando la estatua que hacía que el librero se abriera en dos y revelara unas escaleras que los llevaba al sótano de la Torre Wayne. Era pequeño y conectaba con los túneles secundarios del metro, donde Bruce tenía un escondite para emergencias, con los trajes y herramientas básicas.

Dick recordaba haber preguntado a Bruce sobre los túneles cuando empezó a ser Robin y tuvieron que usarlos en algunas ocasiones.

-_Estos túneles siempre han estado aquí; mi abuelo los dejó porque creía que podían ser usados para emergencias y mi padre nunca llegó a cerrarlos. Me tomó tiempo encontrarlos, aquí abajo es como un laberinto así que debes tener cuidado. De no saber que existían, estaríamos usando la alcantarilla._

Salieron de los túneles y Batman señaló un edificio para que usaran sus ganchos y cayeran en una azotea. Desde ahí, tenían una vista parcial del domo desde arriba, pero no había rastro sobre qué lo estaba causando, o qué había hecho explosión.

-Ve hacia la izquierda y yo iré a la derecha – ordenó Batman – no entres y no toques nada hasta saber qué está causando esto. Te veo del otro lado.

Robin no tuvo tiempo de asentir o negar, el murciélago ya estaba planeando hacia su lado.

Era extraño saber que debajo de Batman (callado, serio, nada alegre y sin sentido del humor) estaba Bruce Wayne (amable, amigable, simplón, algo relajado) y aun así, tanto Dick como Robin admiraban a ambos.

Robin se dejó caer, usando el gancho para columpiarse en el último momento y amortiguar su caída.

El domo, a un metro de distancia, parecía hipnotizarlo al igual que desde lo alto de la Torre Wayne. De cerca, podía distinguir números y símbolos que parecían no tener sentido.

Sacudió la cabeza y comenzó a inspeccionar su alrededor por dentro y por fuera del domo.

No tenía sentido.

¿Qué era?

¿Por qué estaba ahí?

Recordó vagamente un villano de Jump City, el Doctor Luz, pero Jump City estaba del otro lado del país y la última vez que vio al foco viviente, estaba traumado con la oscuridad.

Continuó su camino.

También pensó en Klarion, pero el chico brujo amaba el caos (era el señor del caos, después de todo) y esto estaba muy calmado, además, no se sabía nada de Klarion desde hace 4 años, cuando atacó junto con Vándalo a la Liga.

Fuese lo que fuese, se llevó toda la energía de la ciudad.

-¡Robin! – Batman gritó, y Robin alzó la mirada.

Sin darse cuenta, había caminado dentro del domo varios metros.

Batman entrecerró los ojos, escaneando la extraña energía.

Nada de esto tenía sentido, no había origen ni razón alguna para este fenómeno; sin mencionar que no había ni una mosca cerca del área.

Lo más extraño era el trance en el que el chico maravilla parecía entrar cuando miraba el domo. Casi como si le estuviera llamando personalmente.

Aún con el modo detective encendido en su capucha, Batman no notó la energía en aumento hasta que fue demasiado alta.

\- ¡Sal de ahí! – llamó, reconociendo el inicio de otra explosión.

Robin miró de nuevo a su mentor, luego miró hacia el centro, y otra vez a su mentor.

Sacudiendo la cabeza para aclarar su mente, se dirigió al murciélago, pero en ese momento la segunda onda de energía surgió del centro del domo, empujando al vigilante hacia los edificios.

Cuando Batman levantó la cabeza, la energía había desaparecido. No había rastro del extraño domo, y poco a poco, las luces de la ciudad se volvieron a encender. Su compañero no estaba en ninguna parte.

\- ¿Robin? – llamó.

Al no tener respuesta, sacó la computadora portátil de su cinturón y activó el rastreador del cinturón del chico.

Sintió su pulso acelerarse cuando tres palabras destellaron en rojo.

\- No…

_Sujeto no encontrado._


	2. Confusión

_Confusión_

Su cabeza punzaba.

Sus ojos ardían.

Su cuerpo pesaba.

Hacía tiempo que no estaba en medio de una explosión, casi había olvidado lo que se sentía. Aunque estaba seguro de que había más dolor físico…

-Ugh – giró sobre sí mismo, esperando que Batman se acercara a ayudarlo – ¿anotaste las placas?

Pero no recibió respuesta. No hubo suspiro de exasperación, ni preguntas de qué duele o cómo duele, ni siquiera el crujir de las hojas al ser pisadas por las botas de su mentor.

Batman podía ser silencioso, pero Robin había aprendido a escucharlo.

Abrió los ojos y levantó la cabeza, ignorando el dolor.

Batman no estaba, y el parque se veía… diferente.

La calle se veía diferente.

Incluso olía diferente.

-¿Batman? – susurró, pero lo único que vio fue un par de sombras acercarse por un callejón poco iluminado.

Sin saber qué esperar, se levantó y corrió hacia un árbol, trepando con agilidad y escondiéndose entre las hojas.

Cuando vio quién era, sintió cómo su sangre se congelaba.

El Guasón, Harley y el Espantapájaros caminaban platicando como si fueran los mejores amigos de toda la vida. La risa del payaso era incluso más siniestra de lo normal, más demente; el traje de Harley tenía algunas diferencias, como el arma que colgaba a su cintura, y el gorro de arlequín que iba colgando de su cuello en lugar de estar en su lugar deteniendo su cabello; Crane ni siquiera usaba disfraz, solo un traje, como el que usaba cuando trabajaba de psicólogo.

Robin aguantó su aliento.

Bruce le había dicho que nunca, bajo ninguna circunstancia, se enfrentara solo a uno de los pacientes con código rojo de Arkham. Y en ese momento había tres de ellos, _juntos_, caminando tranquilamente por la ciudad.

Mordiéndose el labio, decidió enviar una alerta con su cinturón, y bajó del árbol.

-¡Oigan! ¿No es pasada su hora de dormir? – llamó su atención.

El Guasón fue el primero en verlo, y levantó una ceja, un tanto confundido.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – Preguntó - ¿No deberías estar en Magami?

-No, Croc está ahí – dijo Harley antes que Robin pudiera decir algo – al chico mantequilla le tocaba el sur de Fundadores.

Solo Crane lo miraba con suspicacia.

-Dime tu código – pidió el amante del miedo, ignorando las risitas de los otros dos.

Robin se sorprendió.

-¿Qué?

Fue instantáneo.

El Guasón y Harley dejaron de reír y le apuntaron con sus armas.

Crane metió la mano al bolsillo interior de su saco, y se acercó lentamente.

-Interesante – susurró para sí mismo, luego, más fuerte para que lo escucharan los payasos, agregó – dinos, Richard, ¿qué pasó hace 9 años en el Circo Haly?

Robin palideció al escuchar su nombre de civil, y mantuvo su atención en las armas, y en la figura del espantapájaros que lo rodeaba, inspeccionándolo.

\- ¿En el Ha… ¿Co-cómo sabes quién soy? – demandó, girando sobre sí mismo para mirar a Crane, pero en cuanto se movió, las armas soltaron el seguro y un brazo rodeó su cuello, apoyando una jeringa en su garganta, inmovilizándolo.

-¿Quién eres? – Demandó en su lugar el adulto detrás de él – Te vez y hablas como Richard Grayson, pero es claro que no lo eres, al menos no el que conocemos.

Mientras más tiempo pasaba, más confundido estaba el chico maravilla.

-¿El que no conocen? ¿Qué…

-¡Hey!

Todos miraron hacia el origen de esa voz.

Era un niño.

Un poco más bajo que Dick, vestía sudadera roja y llevaba su propio par de armas.

Harley y el Guasón cambiaron de dirección sus armas y comenzaron a disparar sin advertencia, pero el menor, con buenos movimientos, esquivó las balas y contratacó, demostrando habilidad con sus armas.

Robin aprovechó la distracción para zafarse del espantapájaros, tirando la jeringa, que se rompió, y golpeando al "doctor", derribándolo.

-¡Que no escape!

Robin miró hacia el Guasón, pero dicho payaso señalaba al otro niño. Junto con Harley, comenzaron a perseguirlo, dejando a Robin y Crane solos en el parque.

-Ya viene, no puedes huir – Crane dijo desde el suelo, sonriendo – y cuando tenga sus manos en ti, me va a dejar jugar contigo para volverte tan sumiso como nuestro Grayson.

-¿De qué hablas? – Robin frunció el ceño, pero el psicópata solo comenzó a reír.

Lo dejó atado para que la policía lo recogiera, y se dirigió en busca del niño, pero ya no había rastro ni de él ni de la pareja rara de psiquiatra y paciente.

Suspiró.

Batman no respondió a su alerta, y eso era otra cosa de qué preocuparse.

Sacó su gancho y se balanceó de edificio en edificio, dirigiéndose a la mansión, o para ser más exactos, a la cueva debajo de la mansión.

En su camino, no pudo evitar notar todo lo diferente de la ciudad.

Tiendas abandonadas, casas oscuras, edificios medio destruidos, carros sin la mayoría de sus partes, perros, gatos y ratas corriendo entre la basura, buscando comida.

Personas durmiendo en cajas… niños con armas.

Pensó en el niño del parque; era cierto que lo ayudó a escapar del trío de psicópatas, pero no podía dejarlo ir nada más. Tendría que buscarlo en otro momento.

Por lo mientras, necesitaba encontrar a Bruce, o al Bruce de este mundo al menos.

Seguro él lo ayudaría a regresar, y de paso, le explicaba cómo había llegado ahí.

Al menos, eso esperaba.

**En la Mansión Wayne**

La mansión Wayne, a diferencia de la ciudad, estaba completamente encendida; Alfred seguía con la mirada al niño en su cocina, maldiciendo mentalmente a la madre, quién, a su parecer, fue la culpable de todo el alboroto.

-¿Damian? – hablando del diablo…

O mejor dicho: _de la_ _hija._

-¿Mami? – respondió el niño de 4 años, levantando la mirada de su postre.

Thalia suspiró.

-No, Damian, ya hablamos de la tontería de "_mami_" – reprendió la asesina – vamos.

Damian hizo pucheros, y miró a Alfred. El mayordomo negó levemente con la cabeza y el pequeño asintió, sin otra opción más que seguir a su madre fuera de la habitación.

Thalia guio a su hijo hacia el área de entrenamiento (lo que era un salón antes de que se uniera al detective) y señaló las armas del otro lado de la puerta.

-Elige sabiamente, hijo – dijo con un tono calculador, frío.

El niño no habló, tomando lo primero que creyó poder soportar, y miró de frente a su madre.

Esa fue la señal de Thalia para atacar.


	3. Desconocido

_Desconocido_

**Debajo de la Mansión**

La computadora emitía una señal cada 7 segundos.

El hombre frente a las pantallas parecía ignorarla a propósito, en cambio, concentrándose en las cámaras de seguridad transmitiendo el entrenamiento de su… _hijo_.

Otra alerta comenzó a sonar en otra pantalla, pero no fue hasta que la tercera comenzara a pitar, que desvió la vista de su familia para responder a las alertas.

-Espero que sea importante, Crane – gruñó, atendiendo la primera.

-De no haber sido importante, no lo llamaría, señor – respondió la voz, un tanto temblorosa, del Espantapájaros.

-Ve al punto o probarás tu suero en ti mismo – ordenó el murciélago.

-Hub… _Hay_, hay un problema, señor – comenzó Crane – al parecer la resistencia creó algo que… hay algo extraño que…

-¡Habla de una vez! – bramó Bruce, ocasionando (sin saberlo) que su seguidor tirara el comunicador.

-Hay otro Grayson en la ciudad – dijo rápidamente – no sé qué haya pasado pero estaba en el parque, cerca de la Torre Wayne, y se sorprendió cuando dijimos su nombre.

-¿Se sorprendió? – Batman levantó una ceja.

-Traía un traje – explicó Crane – como Robin, pero con varios cambios.

-Traiganlo a la cueva – ordenó el caballero.

-Hay un problema con eso, señor – respondió el psicólogo – hubo un accidente con un miembro de la resistencia, y el chico escapó.

Batman golpeó la mesa con fuerza.

-¿Y por qué me estás llamando? ¿Para decirme que perdiste a una posible amenaza? – Gruñó – si fuera tú, Crane, estaría buscando a ese chico y lo traería aquí en cuanto antes, porque de otra forma, no estoy seguro de querer saber más de tu inútil existencia.

-Claro, señor Wayne – tartamudeó el espantapájaros – enseguida comenzaré la búsqueda. ¿Debo poner los anuncios en las pantallas del centro?

-No me importa lo que hagas, en tanto que lo hagas – murmuró el millonario, y sin decir nada más, cortó la llamada.

Giró en su silla y atendió la segunda alerta.

-Espero que sean buenas noticias – advirtió, en forma de saludo.

-¡Brucie, viejo amigo! – Resonó la voz del Joker – ¡tanto tiempo sin saber de ti!

-¡Digale la noticia, señor G! – se escuchó en el fondo.

Batman miró la tercera alarma. Era de Queen, pero siempre estaba siguiendo al Guasón a menos que Bruce le diera una tarea individual.

-¿Por qué me enviaron dos alertas? – preguntó fastidiado, apagando por completo la tercera - ¿qué es tan importante?

-¡Señor Wayne! – Harley parecía emocionada - ¡adivine a quién atrapamos!

-¡Callate Harley! – se oyó un golpe, y luego habló el Guasón – dije que yo se lo diría.

-Estás acabando con mi paciencia, payaso – advirtió.

-¡Relájate, Brucie! – Respondió – deberías salir a tomar un poco más de Sol, eso de vivir en las cuevas ya te está afectando si no soportas una simple bromita.

-Si esto es una broma…

-¡No! ¡Por supuesto que no lo es! – Dijo el payaso, al parecer también emocionado – solo quería hacerte saber que llevamos un pequeño regalo a la cueva.

Eso le llamó la atención.

-¿Qué clase de regalo? – preguntó, recordando las primeras veces que interactuó con el psicópata.

-¡Te va a encantar! Ya lo verás – respondió – ¡llegaremos en 10 minutos!

-Que sean cinco – ordenó, finalizando la comunicación sin esperar respuesta.

Miró de nuevo el entrenamiento de Thalia y Damian, encontrando al niño hincado en el suelo, sangrando, y a su madre, de pie frente a él, regañándolo.

Suspiró.

Tomó el micrófono y llamó.

-Thalia, eso es suficiente – dijo, viendo en la pantalla como la asesina miraba hacia la cámara y el niño bajaba más la cabeza.

_Necesita entrenar, _Bruce leyó en sus labios.

-Por ahora, es suficiente – repitió Batman – Damian, ve a buscar a Alfred, que revise ese sangrado; Thalia, te veo en la cueva.

Thalia entrecerró los ojos, claramente enojada al haber sido ignorada. Damian salió corriendo del salón, sin mirar ni una vez a la cámara o a su madre.

-¡Bruce! – alguien llamó detrás de él.

Batman giró, encontrándose con un adolescente muy conocido, vestido de rojo y negro, mascara sobre sus ojos.

-¿Dick? – Bruce preguntó, levantándose lentamente, mirando al chico frente a él, y la señal en la pantalla detrás, que mostraba que Robin estaba en la Isla Fundadores.

_De esto hablaba Crane._

-¿Qué haces aquí? – Preguntó, fingiendo preocupación - ¿Está todo en orden?

Robin lo miró sorprendido, estudiando las armas en su cinturón y en las mesas a su alrededor.

-¿Dick? – llamó, tratando de distraer al chico.

Dick lo miró como si esperara que lo atacara de un momento a otro.

-Yo… tengo que volver – fue todo lo que dijo – debes ayudarme.

Bruce sonrió, y Dick supo que no había ni una pequeña posibilidad de que este Bruce lo ayudara.

El chico dio un paso hacia atrás.

-O mejor, olvídalo – dijo, tratando de parecer casual – yo investigaré y volveré por mi cuenta. De alguna manera. Seguro Flash puede ayudarme con eso de los universos alternos, ya sabes que ha jugado mucho con la línea temporal y los brincos a otras tierras – soltó una risa nerviosa.

Batman entrecerró los ojos.

-¿No sabes cómo llegaste aquí? – preguntó.

Robin negó con la cabeza; atento a cualquier movimiento del murciélago.

-Tranquilo – dijo Batman, dejando caer sus armas y cinturón, levantando las manos, quitando su capucha y dejando sus ojos a la vista – no fue tu culpa.

Robin alzó una ceja, mirando los ojos del hombre que lo ayudó y enseñó. A diferencia de su Batman, éste parecía más frío, calculador. Sus ojos estaban vacíos de emoción alguna.

-Puedo ayudarte a regresar, pero tendrás que confiar en mí – continuó Bruce, tranquilizándolo con la mirada – no es tu mundo, y probablemente estés en contra de lo que hago, pero sigo siendo Batman – sonrió, y esta vez, su sonrisa era como la que el chico conocía en su tutor – puedo enviarte a casa.

Robin bajó la guardia sin darse cuenta, y Bruce también bajo las manos, acercándose.

Una gran puerta se abrió de golpe, sobresaltando al chico maravilla.

-¡Cariño, estoy en casa! – gritó el Guasón.

Robin se tensó al verlo entrar, seguido de Harley, jalando la cuerda que ataba al niño que lo ayudó a escapar de Crane.

Dicho niño lo notó en la cueva y su rostro se sorprendió, para luego mostrar enojo y… ¿decepción?

-¿Qué hacen ustedes dos aquí? – gritó una mujer desde la escalera que llevaba a la mansión.

-Ugh, ¿por qué no dijiste que Thalia estaría aquí? – Preguntó el Guasón – hubiéramos llegado más tarde, cuando se hubiera ido, por ejemplo.

Harley se rio y Bruce frunció el ceño.

-Oh mire, señor G – señaló la arlequín – ¡el doble de Grayson ya está aquí! ¿Deberíamos decirle a Johny?

Batman, ya cerca del Robin presente, lo agarró del brazo para evitar que huyera, y lo miró tratando de calmarlo nuevamente.

-Descuida, dije que te ayudaría, y lo haré – dijo, lo suficientemente fuerte para que solo él lo escuchara.

\- ¡Brucie! – llamó el Guasón – ¡Mazel Tov!

Dicho eso, empujó al niño por la espalda, ocasionando que cayera de rodillas frente al millonario.

-Jason Todd – saludó Bruce, con una voz neutra, inclinándose hasta quedar a la altura del niño, alzando su barbilla con una mano hasta que lo miró a los ojos – tu y yo tenemos mucho de qué hablar.

El menor, Jason, escupió al rostro de Bruce.

Bruce se limpió y miró la sonrisa burlona del niño antes de golpearlo.

-¡Oye! – Dick trató de interponerse, pero Bruce lo señaló con un dedo.

-Te dije que no estarías de acuerdo, Richard – dijo, en tono de advertencia – no te metas en lo que no te incumbe, ni a ti ni a tu _mundo_, y estarás ileso para cuando regreses con tu Bruce. Y tú – miró de nuevo a Jason – pasarás un buen rato con el Guasón antes de hablar conmigo, y créeme cuando te digo que lamentaras haber hecho eso.

El Guasón sonrió más de lo normal, como un niño a quién le adelantan su regalo de cumpleaños.

-¡Ohhhh pequeño! – Se acercó, jalando la cuerda para hacer que se levantara y lo siguiera - ¡Nos divertiremos mucho! ¡Tú, yo y la señora Palanca!

-¿Guasón? – llamó Batman, antes de que el payaso desapareciera por otra puerta.

-¿Si, Brucie? – preguntó.

-Vuelve a golpear a Harley sin mi permiso – advirtió el caballero oscuro – y la señora Palanca será usada en tu contra.

El Guasón tragó saliva y asintió.

-Está bien, entiendo – dijo.

-Buen perro – murmuró Jason, y el Guasón tiró más fuerte de la cuerda.

Antes de que Jason desapareciera detrás del payaso, miró confundido al chico del mundo alterno. Dick sintió culpa de inmediato.


	4. Decisiones

_Decisiones_

Después de que Bruce les diera una ubicación a Harley y a Thalia con la orden de buscar a más miembros de la resistencia ahora que _"estarán buscando al chico"_, preguntó a Robin qué era lo último que recordaba antes de aparecer en el parque; el chico en cuestión no podía dejar de mirar la puerta por la que el Guasón había desaparecido, pero el adulto parecía ni siquiera escuchar los golpes, llantos y risas provenientes del interior.

-Sube a la mansión – indicó Bruce – busca a Alfred, te dará una habitación la cual no deberás abandonar hasta que yo te llame.

-¿Qué pasará con Jason? – preguntó Dick, estremeciéndose cuando el niño dejó escapar un grito más fuerte.

-Te di tus ordenes – gruñó, Batman, colocando la capucha en su lugar – cúmplelas.

Dick retrocedió inconscientemente ante el tono del murciélago, observando como volvía a mover el mapa de una pantalla, buscando por un punto en particular.

Sin decir nada más, Dick dio la vuelta y se dirigió a las escaleras que llevaban al estudio de la mansión; cuando le faltaba poco para salir, el murciélago habló.

-Regresa a la cueva.

Mirando por encima de su hombro, vio que no se dirigía a él, sino a otro comunicador.

La mansión estaba más vacía y a la vez más llena que la que él conocía; el estudio parecía una armería, con mapas de las islas y fotos de personas pegadas con tachuelas a una pared.

Sin prestar mucha atención, Dick salió al pasillo.

El pasillo también estaba lleno de armas en las paredes, pero eran armas del estilo de las Sombras: espadas, cuchillos, un par de algo parecido a una guadaña adornando el fondo…

Dick desvió la vista, su Bruce había ignorado a Thalia completamente, no lograba imaginar qué era lo que había llevado a este Bruce a confiar y trabajar con los psicópatas que deberían estar en Arkham.

Unos metros después, salió al comedor de la mansión, donde las armas dejaron de estar a la vista, aunque parecía que habían saqueado todo lo que adornaba el lugar.

Escuchó una pequeña risa proveniente de la cocina, y suponiendo que Alfred estaba allí con el… ¿niño? Se dirigió a la puerta.

Cuando abrió, tuvo un segundo para ver a Alfred levantarse del suelo y ocultar algo en su espalda, el niño, sentado frente al mayordomo, levantó la cabeza y al ver quién era se tensó visiblemente.

-Creí que estarías en la ciudad – dijo Alfred, y el chico maravilla se sorprendió al escuchar el tono frío y lleno de _odio_ que llevaba su voz.

-No – dijo Dick, peleando con sus palabras – es decir, sí, pero no yo-yo. Es algo complicado.

Alfred alzó una ceja, una expresión de disgusto en su rostro.

-Mira – suspiró Robin – soy Dick Grayson, pero no el que conoces; soy de otra dimensión… o tierra… o algo así, y Bruce dijo que me ayudaría a regresar pero tengo que estar aquí, en la mansión.

-Quítate el antifaz – ordenó Alfred.

Dick se llevó una mano al rostro y despegó su máscara lentamente.

-Azul – dijo el niño en el suelo, con el ceño fruncido en confusión.

-Así parece, amo Damian – susurró Alfred, sentándose en cuclillas y extendiendo la bolsa de dulces que ocultaba en su espalda – así que, Dick – llamó Alfred – no eres de aquí, pareces un buen chico, te lo advertiré una sola vez porque no es algo que se pueda andar diciendo: _vete_.

Dick abrió mucho los ojos.

-¿Qué?

-Estoy seguro que tu Bruce Wayne no es para nada como mi Bruce Wayne – explicó Alfred – no puedo dar detalles, pero deberías irte mientras puedes.

-Pero – comenzó Dick, algo asustado – debo volver a mi mundo; prometió que me ayudaría.

Alfred suspiró tristemente y lo miró fijamente a los ojos.

-Bruce puede prometer muchas cosas, pero hace mucho que no las cumple del modo que uno espera.

Dick se dejó caer de rodillas, manteniendo contacto visual.

-¿Qué se supone que eso significa? – Se llevó una mano al cabello y lo jaló, cerrando los ojos – esto no tiene ningún sentido. ¡Solo quiero volver!

Sus ojos quemaban, y Alfred pareció notar que luchaba por mantener la calma, parecía que hasta ahora lo había estado haciendo bien.

-No.

Dick abrió los ojos para encontrarse cara a cara con el pequeño niño, Damian.

-¿Perdón? – Preguntó, notando cierto parecido entre el niño y su mentor - ¿Eres hijo de Bruce?

Damian lo ignoró, y le metió un dulce en la boca, aun con envoltura. Alfred sonrió, detrás de él.

-No llores – repitió, limpiando una lágrima del rostro de Dick que había logrado escapar.

Dick sonrió, recibiendo una sonrisa del niño en respuesta.

-Su ojo es azul – volvió a decir, señalando el ojo izquierdo del adolescente, mirando a Alfred.

-El azul es bueno, amo Damian – asintió Alfred – recuerde mantenerse lejos cuando sea blanco.

-¿Qué? – preguntó Dick.

-¿No te has encontrado contigo? – Alfred parecía sorprendido, y Dick negó con la cabeza. – Espero que puedas volver a tu mundo.

Alfred lo dijo con honestidad, y también… algo más, como si temiera que se quedara atrapado con ese Bruce, que trabajaba con los malos y tenía un hijo.

Algo como… _miedo_.

-¿Quién es su madre? – preguntó Dick a Alfred cuando Damian volvía a concentrarse en la bolsa de dulces.

-La hija del demonio – suspiró el adulto – es una sorpresa que él sea un ángel, aunque sus padres lo quieran utilizar como un arma.

Dick asintió, pero sintió la incomodidad del mayordomo al hablar de ese tema, así que lo cambió por otro que también lo tenía confundido.

-¿Qué es la resistencia?

Alfred entrecerró los ojos en su dirección, respondiendo lentamente.

-Bruce hizo muchos cambios en la ciudad, no todos lo aceptaron.

-¿Y qué les hace si los atrapa? – preguntó, pensando en Jason.

-Nada bueno – contestó Alfred, tristemente – si vas a hacer algo, pregúntate qué harías en tu mundo, qué haría _tu_ Batman; el hecho de no estar en tu hogar no debe cambiar tu misión como Robin. Estés donde estés, puedes ser un héroe.

Dick prestó atención a la culpa que había ignorado desde que salió de la cueva.

Asintió.

-¿Quieres que te muestre tu habitación? – Preguntó Alfred – ¿O prefieres que diga que nunca saliste del estudio?

Poniendo de vuelta su antifaz, Robin sonrió, decidido.


	5. Nuevo Plan

_Nuevo Plan_

Los papeles del estudio eran aterradores:

Fotos de miembros de la Liga de la Justicia, del DPCG y de más pacientes de Arkham estaban conectados entre sí, con señales en los mapas.

Gordon, Superman, Flash, la Mujer Maravilla, el detective Marciano, Flecha Verde…

La mayoría tenía una gran equis roja que causaba escalofríos.

Después de su pequeño pánico en la cocina, Robin podía pensar con más claridad; ya no era solo un chico tratando de volver a casa, era Robin, el chico maravilla, compañero de Batman.

Puede que no fuera su mundo pero esto estaba… mal.

Una foto de Selina Kyle en su disfraz de Gatúbela adornaba lo alto de los mapas, señalándola como líder de la resistencia. Dick reconoció a los dos chicos conectados directamente con ella, una pelirroja -Barbara- y el otro niño –Jason- eran señalados como segundos al mando.

Jason…

Robin giró sobre sí mismo y se lanzó a la entrada de la cueva, buscando un escondite en cuanto estuvo dentro.

El murciélago no estaba solo.

Robin estaba con él. El _otro_ Robin; el que vestía armas de fuego en su cinturón y una espada en su espalda.

El Guasón se encontraba frente a ellos, una palanca salpicada en sangre recargada en su hombro.

Jason estaba de rodillas en medio de los tres, temblando, con cortes en la ropa y golpes en el rostro. Salía sangre de su boca, nariz y una herida en su mejilla; tenía un ojo hinchado y purpura, y lágrimas recorrían su rostro.

Robin tragó con dificultad.

Debió haber evitado eso.

-¡Vamos pajarito – decía el payaso – mientras más pronto cantes, más pronto dejas de doler!

El chico los miró con enojo, ignorando las lágrimas, manteniendo su boca cerrada.

-Vaya, tienes agallas – murmuró el otro Robin, sacando del cinturón una daga real – lástima que te metan en estos problemas.

-Voy a preguntar una vez más – gruñó Batman – y tú vas a darme las coordenadas a menos que quieras volver a esa habitación con estos dos.

El otro Robin se agachó detrás de él, recargando la daga en su cuello, sonriendo casi igual de loco que el payaso moviendo la palanca de un lado a otro a unos pasos de ellos.

-Podríamos probar el nuevo suero de Crane – comentó otro-Robin con un tono casual que provocaba escalofríos – es temporal y te hará ver cosas _hermosas_.

Dick, nuestro Dick, sintió escalofríos. Viendo la daga en el cuello del chico supo que no podía atacar directamente, tendría que distraerlos primero, y distraer a Batman nunca había sido posible.

Batman se acercó a Jason y lo tomó del pelo, levantando su rostro hasta quedar a la misma altura.

-Ahora – comenzó el murciélago – ¿dónde está la base de Gatúbela?

Jason (actuando como antes) escupió sangre y saliva al hombre frente a él, recibiendo un golpe en respuesta, causando una pequeña cortada con la daga en su cuello y una risa por parte del Guasón.

-¡Oh chico, estas muerto! – se burlaba el supuesto comediante.

Otro-Robin lo levantó del cabello y lo lanzó hacia la habitación de antes.

-Si no habla en una hora – dijo Batman, señalando a su Robin mientras limpiaba la máscara con la otra mano – _tú_ estarás en problemas.

Ese Robin entrecerró los ojos pero no dijo nada, siguiendo al payaso a otra sesión de juegos con el niño.

Robin salió de su escondite, agradeciendo que al parecer este Batman no tenía ese sexto sentido de su murciélago, de saber cuándo había alguien que no debería estar, incluso cuando el escondite era perfecto.

Una computadora comenzó a sonar con una alerta, y Bruce se acercó a prenderla.

-¡Bruce! – Era la voz de Thalia - ¡Kyle intenta entrar a los laboratorios ACE!

-¿Thalia? – El audio se llenaba de estática, dejando escuchar cada tres palabras de la asesina, hasta que murió completamente – ¡Demonios!

Se dirigió a otra parte de la cueva, y Robin escuchó cuando el carro aceleró. Salió de su escondite y corrió a la puerta donde estaba Jason.

Sin pensarlo más de dos veces, abrió de una patada y se lanzó a la primer persona que vio, siendo este el Guasón.

Rodaron hasta que Robin quedó encima, golpeándolo en el rostro y alejándose con una acrobacia, tomando vuelo para patear al otro Robin, que miraba sorprendido.

Otro-Robin volvió en sí mismo a tiempo de detener el golpe de Robin, haciendo que ambos perdieran el equilibrio. Robin volvió a quedar encima pero antes de poder golpear, otro-Robin usó sus piernas para cambiarlos de posición.

-Bruce dijo que no intervendrías – siseó otro-Robin.

-Bueno – comenzó Robin, mirando por un segundo al niño pálido detrás de su doble – hubo un ligero cambio de planes.

Robin lo golpeó en el estómago con la rodilla, empujándolo hacia un lado y levantándose rápidamente del suelo.

Jason miró confundido cómo los dos Robins peleaban, y se sorprendió cuando el menos armado logró derribar al otro. Luego se acercó a él, sonriendo amablemente.

Otro-Robin recuperaba el aliento mientras Robin desataba las manos de Jason, ayudándolo a levantarse. Ninguno de los dos notó al Guasón acercarse con la palanca lista, golpeando a Robin en el costado.

-¡No tan rápido chico mantequilla! – Rio – ¡Esto apenas comienza!

Otro-Robin se levantó y preparó su espada, con una expresión furiosa en su rostro.

Robin esquivó la palanca y usó un batarang para detener el filo de la espada a pocos centímetros de su rostro, alejando a Jason de la pelea. El niño cayó medio inconsciente en el suelo.

Creando espacio entre él y sus dos atacantes, preparó sus bastones de esgrima y esperó.

El primero en atacar fue el Guasón, riendo maniáticamente mientras soltaba golpes y patadas, blandiendo la palanca en una mano.

Robin logró esquivar la mayoría de los golpes, deteniendo la palanca con los bastones y logrando golpear al psicópata varias veces.

Cuando una espada se unió a la palanca, Robin encontró más difícil esquivar y atacar. Jason seguía en el suelo, inmóvil, pero se notaba su respiración con el subir y bajar de su espalda.

-¿Quién diría que me mataría yo mismo? – habló otro-Robin, y Robin se sorprendió de lo aburrido que parecía con lo que estaba pasando.

-Descuida – respondió Robin, girando y tratando de crear más espacio – eso no pasará.

Otro-Robin sonrió de una manera que hizo que a Dick se le pusieran los pelos de punta.

El Guasón los ignoró y corrió preparado para taclear al que no era su compañero, no esperando que el chico usara el momento para saltar por encima de él, enviando una descarga eléctrica de sus bastones, junto con el golpe a su cabeza, derribándolo.

-Esto está mal y lo sabes – dijo Dick, mirando cuidadosamente a su otro yo – ¿Qué dirían si te vieran ahora?

Otro-Robin frunció el ceño.

-Dime que no hablas de los _Grayson_ – escupió el nombre con asco, haciendo que Robin se sorprendiera.

-Tú eres un Grayson – dijo Dick – son tu familia.

-Soy un Wayne – dijo otro-Robin, con un tono al borde de la locura – Bruce me enseñó todo lo que sé, y aunque a veces lo decepcione, soy su hijo.

Robin notó lo perdido que estaba el chico frente a él, preguntándose cómo sería si él no hubiera terminado con su Bruce, cómo sería en otros universos donde su tutor no lo hubiera apoyado durante esos años.

-Pero Bruce tiene un hijo – respondió, notando cómo al otro le daba un tic en un ojo bajo el antifaz.

-Ese niño dejará de existir – dijo con un hilo de voz – solo yo puedo ser considerado el hijo de Bruce Wayne.

-Estás loco – comentó Robin, y ni siquiera tuvo que fingir el disgusto en su voz – por lo que vi, no eres más un ayudante, como los demás.

-¡Cuidado! – Jason gritó, voz cansada, mirando detrás de Dick.

Unos brazos detuvieron los suyos, y una risa hizo eco en su cabeza y en la cueva.

-Bonitos juguetes, chico – rio el Guasón – le pediré unos así al jefe, pero por ahora deja de molestar a _mi_ juguete, solo yo puedo hacerlo enojar.

Otro-Robin levantó la espada, preparándose para el golpe final, pero fue detenido por un cuerpo empujándolo a un lado, haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera, soltando la espada que se deslizó lejos de su alcance.

Robin usó sus bastones para darle otro choque eléctrico al Guasón, pero el payaso se alejó antes de que lo lograra tocar.

-No de nuevo, avecita – cantó, pero Robin lo ignoró, lanzando un batarang.

El arma le dio en la cara al payaso, rozando la comisura de sus labios antes de que se moviera, dejando una marca, seguido de un golpe más fuerte de Robin y una patada de Jason, quedó inmóvil en el suelo.

-¡Basta! – gritó otro-Robin, apuntando sus armas a los dos chicos – a ti no te puedo matar – indicó a Jason, Robin preparó una bomba de humo en su mano mientras no lo veía – pero a ti – el original de esa dimensión volvió a sonreír, y esa fue la señal de Robin para tirar la bomba, jalando a Jason fuera del camino de los disparos.

Corrieron a la cueva, escuchando el batimovil llegar, Robin tomó la mano del menor y corrió hacia una salida, dirigiendo el camino hasta que estuvieron en el mausoleo de los Wayne.

En cuanto se detuvieron, Jason se dejó caer recargado a una pared, exhausto y aun cubierto de su sangre, apretando su costado con una mano; Robin salió y miró la mansión, imaginando qué podría estar pasando en la cueva.

-Debemos irnos – dijo – de seguro Bruce conoce las salidas.

Jason lo miró desconfiado.

-¿Cómo las conoces tú?

Robin abrió la boca para responder, pero fue interrumpido por unas voces dentro de la tumba de los Wayne.

Sin pensarlo, cargó a Jason en su espalda, corriendo hacia el bosque que rodeaba la mansión.

Detrás de ellos, otro-Robin y Batman salían del mausoleo, escaneando el terreno.

-Encuéntralos – gruñó Batman, una advertencia implícita en su tono – eliminalos a ambos. Todd no es el único que tiene lo que quiero.


	6. Preguntas

_Preguntas_

Jason dirigió a Dick a un almacén cerca del límite con el terreno Wayne.

Dick recorrió el área con la mirada, conociendo que, en su mundo, ese almacén era usado por el pingüino para guardar armas.

-Descuida – dijo Jason desde donde se acomodó en el suelo, respirando con dificultad, sosteniendo su costado – no es una trampa, si lo fuera ya estarías atado e inconsciente.

Dick levantó una ceja, acercándose al niño para revisar sus heridas.

-Lamento haber tardado tanto – murmuró Dick, sintiendo culpa al ver los moretones y cortadas en el rostro del pequeño, y la sangre cubriendo su ropa – no sé dónde estoy, ni que está pasando en este mundo, o cómo llegué aquí y solo quiero regresar… y dejé que te torturaran. Dios, no merezco ser Robin. – Dick notó que el niño tenía un par de costillas rotas, la muñeca lastimada y muchas más "G"s marcando su cuerpo, pero esas no eran nuevas. Siendo sincero, le sorprendió que aun estuviera consciente.

-Basta – Jason lo obligó a mirarlo a los ojos – no entres en pánico. ¡Eres un murciélago! Quizá en tu mundo Wayne no es tan hijo de perra como en este, pero estoy seguro que entrar en pánico no está en la lista de "qué hacer en caso de-"de Batman en cualquier mundo. Esto no es tu culpa…

Dick respiró hondo. El chico tenía razón, excepto en lo último.

-Gracias – sonrió Dick, o al menos trató, pero estaba seguro que era más una mueca que una sonrisa – es solo que…

-¡Jay! – lo interrumpió una voz pequeña, Dick giró para ver a un niño de no más de 7 años corriendo hacia ellos, solo para detenerse en seco cuando reparó en que "Jay" no estaba solo.

Grandes ojos azules observaron detenidamente al mayor, pasando por Jason un momento antes de salir corriendo en la dirección de la que vino.

-¡No, Tim, espera! – llamó Jason, pero el pequeño ya se había perdido de vista, entrando por una ventana del almacén. – Mierda – murmuró Jason, luego miró a Dick. Parecía que estaba tratando de no reír – espero que soportes algunos golpes.

-¿Por qué…

Se vio interrumpido nuevamente cuando tres figuras los rodearon. Una de ellas tomó a Jason de un brazo y lo alejó de Dick, sin darle oportunidad de hablar, mientras las otras dos atacaron a Dick.

Dejando que su instinto tomara lo mejor de él, Dick respondió al ataque. Estas personas eran buenas y algo es su mente le decía que no era la primera vez que veía este tipo de movimientos.

-¡ALTO! – Jason gritó – ¡Dick basta! – Pero parecía que los cuatro luchadores estaban sordos - ¡Robin! – sin advertencia alguna, se derrumbó en el suelo, inconsciente.

Robin miró cómo cayó el niño, y dejó que lo inmovilizaran.

-¡Esperen! – Llamó su atención, dejando que ataran sus muñecas a su espalda - ¡Jason necesita ayuda!

-¿Y tú quién eres para preocuparte de Capucha? – bufó una de las figuras, una chica vistiendo una túnica morada, con medio rostro vendado.

-Deben ayudarlo – habló Dick – el Guasón y el Robin de este mundo lo torturaron.

-Y devolveremos el favor – comenzó a decir la misma figura, sacando una navaja de su cinturón, pero otra la interrumpió.

-Espera, ¿_"el Robin de este mundo"_?

Dick la miró, un pañuelo rojo cubría la mitad de su rostro, dejando ver solo sus ojos.

-Ayuda a Jason – pidió – no intentaré nada. Lo juro.

Mantuvo la mirada con la de ella, hasta que ella se acercó y arrancó el antifaz, mostrando los ojos del chico.

-Es un truco – murmuró la chica de la túnica morada – no puedes estar pensando seriamente en llevarlo dentro.

-Lleven a Jason con Thompkins – ordenó pañuelo rojo. Túnica morada y su acompañante (que vestía un pasamontañas negro y unos lentes extraños tapaban sus ojos) cargaron a Jason y se dirigieron al almacén, no sin que túnica morada le enviara una mirada de advertencia a Dick, guardando con énfasis su navaja de vuelta en el cinturón.

-¿Va a estar bien? – Preguntó Dick – Debí haber ayudado antes, enserio lo siento.

La chica entrecerró los ojos, escuchando sincera preocupación en la voz del ex-trapecista.

-Sí, se pondrá bien – respondió, bajando el pañuelo a su cuello – aunque no lo creas, no es lo peor que el payaso le ha hecho, y menos ese estúpido de _Grayson_.

-Dices el nombre como si fuera algo malo – suspiró Dick, dejando que su mejilla se reposara en el suelo, sin intentar deshacer el nudo en sus muñecas a su espalda a pesar de que ya se había vuelto incómodo – pero ese Richard ni siquiera quiere ser un Grayson, prefiere creer que es un Wayne.

La chica suspiró, mirando hacia arriba por un momento.

-No puedo creer que haya dos Robin corriendo por la ciudad – murmuró – me preguntó si eso es bueno o malo. – Miró de nuevo al chico – Quiero creer que no estás mintiendo. Quiero creer que ese bonito ojo azul que tienes ahí, no es una clase de trabajo en cristal _muy_ bien hecho. Pero hasta que no llegue la jefa, no te vas a mover de ahí.

Dick la estudió por un momento, asintió y finalmente dijo:

-Tú sabes qué pasó con él, y no fue nada lindo.

Ella no pudo evitar resoplar.

-Nada lindo, sí, eso lo describe perfectamente – frunció el ceño, sacó un comunicador del bolsillo de su chaqueta y oprimió un botón. – La jefa viene en camino.

\- ¿Eso es bueno, cierto? – preguntó el chico, pero parecía que su compañía ya no tenía nada que decir. – Oye, ¿puedo preguntar algo?

-Lo acabas de hacer – dijo pañuelo rojo, mirando hacia la mansión.

-Sabes a qué me refiero – suspiró Robin – solo quiero saber qué tiene que ver que tenga mis dos ojos. Eres como la quinta persona que lo menciona.

La chica lo miró directo a los ojos e hizo una mueca, rascando la parte de atrás de su oído de una forma nerviosa e incómoda.

-No se si deba ser yo quien te lo explique – respondió, desviando la mirada por unos segundos. – Quizá… después de que hables con la jefa… o con… bueno… ¡Agh! – Se frotó el rostro con una mano y se dejó caer frente a él – supongo que tienes derecho a saber sobre tu… otro-yo, creo.

Robin la miró expectante con una sonrisa en su boca. La forma en que entró en conflicto consigo misma le recordaba a Wally. Algo familiar no se sentía mal en ese momento.

-¿Por dónde empezar? – murmuraba para sí misma - ¿o qué tanto decir? Realmente no se si tengo el permiso de explicarte lo que se.

-Puedes responder solo eso – dijo Robin - ¿Qué pasó con sus ojos? En la mansión conocí a… el hijo de Bruce y Thalia, y Alfred, su mayordomo, le dijo que el blanco era malo. ¿Por qué?

-Como si no lo hubieras imaginado – dijo, y se levantó el cabello del rostro. – Thalia se dio cuenta que su _hijo_, no podía tener competencia.

-Y este Dick se siente hijo legítimo de Wayne – completó Dick, resolviendo parte del rompecabezas en su mente.

La chica asintió.

-Atacó a Grayson y en la pelea logró enterrarle una navaja en un ojo – se encogió de hombros. – Wayne aprovechó y le insertó una computadora holográfica. Claro que la mayoría del tiempo solo se ve blanco, y esencialmente sirve para mantener a su mascota vigilado con un GPS.

-¿Su mascota? ¿No crees que se preocupe por él en cierto nivel? – preguntó simplemente por el hecho de querer saber.

La chica rio.

-¿Los has visto juntos? – preguntó – si no fuera por los búhos Grayson no le serviría de nada. Wayne lo mantiene consigo porque es una buena arma, y él prefiere no ensuciarse.

-¿Los búhos?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

-No quiero decir más de lo que debería – dijo con una mirada ligeramente arrepentida – además, la jefa sabe más de eso. Deberías preguntarle a ella.

Estuvieron en silencio unos minutos más. Robin pensaba en este nuevo mundo al que había caído, pero mientras más descubría, más preguntas tenía, y mientras nadie confiara en él no iba a obtener respuestas concretas.

Lo único en lo que no tenía dudas: Batman era malo y se había adueñado de la ciudad. Y él haría algo para detenerlo.

-¿Qué atrapaste hoy, gatita? – alguien ronroneó detrás de ellos con una voz suave y juguetona.

Robin giró la cabeza para ver a la recién llegada, y encontró a Gatubela recargada contra una pared del almacén, sonriendo tranquilamente a los adolescentes en el suelo.

-Jefa, déjeme presentarle a Grayson de otra dimensión – dijo pañuelo rojo – su Batman es bueno, él es bueno, y conserva sus dos ojos.

-Esperemos que eso último no cambie – ronroneó la adulta – ya sabemos que a Thalia le gusta atacar a los ojos, y dice que yo soy la gata – se burló – dime, avecita ¿cómo llegaste aquí?

-Honestamente, no tengo idea – respondió Robin – estaba investigando con Batman un domo de energía, pero de pronto explotó y aparecí aquí.

-Humm – Selina se acercó, con una expresión pensativa.

-¿Puedes desatarme? – pidió Robin.

Selina levantó una ceja.

-No quiero que me disparen si lo hago yo – aclaró.

Selina rio.

-Jen, cariño, desata al pobre chico – dijo – ya hablé con Jason y las historias concuerdan. Vamos adentro, llegó un mensaje del líder.

-¿Creí que tú eras la líder? – Preguntó confundido, estirando sus brazos y levantándose.

-Solo de mis cazadoras – explicó Selina, sonriendo y señalando con la cabeza a Jen – dirigir toda una resistencia es demasiada responsabilidad. Además, no me puedo acercar a Batman o a sus sombras.

-La jefa está en la lista de disparar a matar si la ven – dijo Jen – creen que _es_ la líder de la resistencia, y así debe ser.

-¿Deberías decirme eso?

Gatubela le dio un comunicador y lo miró con una expresión dura, sin rastro de su actitud relajada y juguetona.

-Bueno, sabremos a quién culpar si Wayne se entera de lo que pasa dentro de la resistencia, ¿no?

Robin asintió lentamente, y Selina sonrió.

-Bienvenido a la resistencia Dick.


	7. Unas pocas respuestas

**Mansión Wayne**

**Sala de entrenamiento**

-Fallaste. – Dijo Thalia con voz fría. – Levántate. Lo haremos de nuevo.

Damian limpió sangre de su boca con la manga de su playera. Estaba hincado frente a su madre, quien tenía una vara de esgrima en una mano y una katana en la otra. Damian tenía lágrimas en los ojos, y miraba al piso, a su propia katana que dejó caer cuando Thalia atacó.

-Hemos hecho esto una y otra vez, cada día desde que aprendiste a caminar – continuó Thalia – no entiendo como es que sigues fallando. Hablaré con tu padre para que aumente el entrenamiento. Si no fuera tan tolerante contigo ya serías un asesino maestro.

Claro que Damian sabía que no entrenaban diario. Su padre no lo permitía, y Alfred usualmente podía esconderlo lo suficiente para que Bruce le diera una misión a Thalia y la sacara de la mansión. Según Alfred, Bruce estaba perdido, pero no era completamente un monstruo.

Había cosas que ni siquiera su madre lo podía convencer de hacer.

Como cuando castigó a Grayson.

Bruce estaba furioso con Thalia cuando la encontró torturando a su ayudante más joven.

-Si sigues así, no serás más que otro ayudante – siseó Thalia – otro Robin a quien reemplazar.

-Thalia – gruñó una voz desde la puerta.

Bruce tenía los brazos cruzados y observaba con atención al par dentro de la habitación.

Damian dejó salir un pequeño llanto y se encogió más en sí mismo.

Bruce entrecerró los ojos ante la reacción de su hijo. Claramente el niño estaba aterrorizado.

-Damian, ve a buscar a Alfred. Que revise ese golpe.

Damian no esperó más, y se levantó y corrió lo más rápido que pudo hacia la puerta, agachando la cabeza cuando pasó a Bruce, y desapareció en el pasillo.

-No puedes evitar su destino, Bruce – dijo Thalia, enojada, - debe aprender a pelear, ¿cómo gobernará el mundo si no sabe más que ser un niño?

-Es un niño, Thalia – gruñó Bruce – no permitiré que uses su tiempo de entrenamiento como una clase de castigo. Aprenderá cuando deba aprender. Por ahora tu y yo tenemos trabajo que hacer, o puedes explicarme por qué aceptaste traicionar a tu padre y unirte a mí cuando Ra's intentó detenerme.

Thalia frunció el ceño.

-Sabes que lo hice por ti, por nosotros – dijo – tu visión estaba completa, padre no hubiera intentado nada hasta dentro otros mil años. Tú estás actuando ahora.

Bruce frunció el ceño.

-Si es así, entonces sigue mis indicaciones – gruñó. – No aceptaré ni siquiera que tú sigas tu propio plan. No importa cuan cercanos creas que somos.

Fue el turno de Thalia de fruncir el ceño.

-Comprendo, Bruce.

Batman asintió y le indicó que la siguiera a la cueva. Gatúbela había salido anoche, distrayendo a todos en ACE mientras la capucha roja escapaba de la mansión. Tenían que seguir su rastro. Debían detener a la resistencia.

Thalia no dijo más sobre Damian, o sobre gobernar el mundo, pero no pudo evitar pensar que quizá se apresuró al traicionar a su propio padre. Al menos él lo hubiera dejado entrenar a Damian como ella quisiera. Aunque hubiera tomado más tiempo conseguir las muestras de ADN del detective… No. Podía ser paciente. Podía esperar.

Y quizá convenciera a Bruce de acabar con un par de aves en la espera.

**Almacén #3**

**Refugio temporal de la resistencia**

Dick observaba a las personas dentro del almacén desde las escaleras sobre ellos.

Civiles.

Personas de Gótica que quedaron atrapadas en la ciudad cuando Batman destruyó los puentes y cortó comunicación con el exterior.

Familias que perdieron a alguien y trataban de ayudar cuidando a los demás dentro del refugio.

-¿Listo para movernos?

Jen se sentó a un lado de él, dejando que sus pies colgaran sobre las cabezas de los demás.

-¿Movernos? – preguntó, mirando hacia la chica.

-Claro, - respondió – ¿no esperas que nos quedemos aquí? Grayson podría encontrarnos en cualquier momento. Antes no había peligro con el almacén porque está demasiado cerca de Wayne, pero si no están buscando, van a revisar cada rincón del camino, incluyendo este.

Robin suspiró.

-Lo siento.

-Nada que sentir – sonrió la cazadora – ya era tiempo de mover a los refugiados – se encogió de hombros – no los dejamos mucho tiempo en el mismo. Además, solemos dejar pistas falsas para que los locos de Wayne nos busquen lejos del refugio real.

-¿Eso funciona?

-Siempre que el mismo Batman no esté aquí, es sencillo engañar a los otros, incluido Grayson.

-Que vergüenza – rio Dick - ¿Cómo está Jason?

La sonrisa de Jen desapareció un segundo, pero luego volvió a sonreír, aunque no tan alegre o burlona.

-Mejor – dijo, dirigiendo la mirada hacia el área de atención medica – Thompkins sabe lo que hace. Nos ha salvado a todos más de una vez.

Jason estaba sentado en una camilla, tenía vendas en la cabeza, el torso, y los brazos. El niño que salió a recibirlos antes, que alertó a las cazadoras de la presencia de Robin, hablaba sin parar a un lado del adolescente.

-¿Son familia? – preguntó Dick, señalando con la cabeza que se refería a Jason y al niño.

-No – suspiró Jen – ese es Tim Drake. Los Drake fueron asesinados por la Corte de los Búhos antes incluso que Batman atacara la ciudad. Jason lo encontró en las calles y como él ya estaba acostumbrado a vivir en ellas lo ayudó un rato.

Robin la miró fijamente.

-¿Qué no me estás diciendo?

Jan se mordió el labio.

-Jason casi lo entrega a los búhos por culpa de su padre – murmuró – no se lo digas a nadie. No es que nadie lo sepa, los que lo saben entienden que Jason no lo iba a hacer por voluntad propia, y por eso ahora son tan cercanos. Al final lo salvó, y es lo que importa. Aunque no haya servido de mucho, ya que Batman se enteró y lo siguió para encontrar a la Corte, y sin la Corte pudo adueñarse totalmente de Gótica-

-Oye, tranquila – interrumpió Robin – no tienes que defenderlo. Anoche me salvó a mí. – Se encogió de hombros – además, ya sé que hay familias que te obligan a hacer cosas sin darte opciones. Mi amiga Artemis es hija de Sportmaster, supongo que también existe en esta dimensión, y ella decidió unirse a nosotros para ser héroes.

Jen sonrió, pero su sonrisa no llegaba a sus ojos.

-Sportmaster… ¿Artemis Crock? – evitó mirar a Robin – lamento decirte que ese equipo, la mayoría de los ayudantes de los miembros de la Liga, y ellos mismos, están… bueno. Muertos.

Robin no podía creer lo que escuchaba. ¿Será la razón de que la única resistencia en Gótica eran los mismos ciudadanos de Gótica? Los únicos que se adaptaron a vivir en una ciudad tan peligrosa y aprendieron a evitar a sus villanos y, en este caso, a Batman.

-¿Superman? – susurró.

-Fue el primero que Batman atacó – explicó la chica – una bala de kriptonita. Es verdad que él era un símbolo de esperanza porque… después de que la noticia de su muerte se diera a conocer, todos entraron en pánico. Incluso Luthor intentó hacer una alianza con el murciélago en sus primeros días, pero también fue el primero en organizar una resistencia en Metropolis. Supongo que no todos se esconden tan bien como los que tienen a Batman en casa porque cuando Bats se enteró no perdió ni un segundo en acabar con él.

Las fotografías en el estudio de la mansión regresaron a la mente de Robin. Todas las fotos de los miembros de la Liga, de los héroes conocidos, de sus amigos. Muchas tenían una gran equis roja. ¿Quién quedaba para pelear contra Batman?

-Debemos detenerlo – dijo – voy a ayudar. Antes de regresar a mi dimensión.

Jen sonrió, pero Robin no notó como seguía sin verlo completamente a los ojos.

-¡Vamos! – gritó Gatubela de bajo de ellos - ¡Hora de movernos, gente! Recuerden sus grupos y el túnel que les toca. Mis cazadoras guiarán el camino hacia Fundadores, mientras yo creo un rastro falso – todos los presentes asintieron con la cabeza – Suerte.

Gatubela subió de un salto a donde estaban esperando Robin y su cazadora.

-Robin – ronroneó, sonriendo burlonamente – ¿listo para jugar un rato con tu doppelgänger?


	8. Distracción

**Terrenos de la Mansión Wayne**

**POV Grayson**

Después de que Batman lo amenazara con encontrar al otro Robin, Richard abandonó la cueva y subió al techo de la mansión. Al menos se daría una idea de a dónde fueron. Todos conocían los pasajes subterráneos que Bruce había construido al inicio.

Claro que, desde que la resistencia los selló, solo ellos sabían con exactitud cuales estaban libres.

Jason Todd era un niño escurridizo.

Entrecerrando los ojos bajo la máscara, Richard se columpió hacia el mausoleo de los Wayne, desde el cual pudo encontrar un pequeño rastro de sangre.

-Todd… - murmuró sonriendo – parece que estás muriendo.

Siguió el rastro de sangre hasta llegar al limite de los terrenos, y observó detenidamente los almacenes esparcidos alrededor. Si Bruce no fuera tan desordenado sabrían qué había en cada almacén, cual sería la mejor opción para ocultarse.

¿Estarían solos Todd y Robin?

¿O encontraría a todo un clan de la resistencia?

Bruce estaría orgulloso.

-Robin, tienes que ver esto – rio el Guasón en su comunicador – ¡encontré tu casa!

Richard frunció el ceño, y con una ultima mirada hacia los almacenes dio media vuelta y se dirigió a las coordenadas del payaso.

El circo.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – gruñó.

-Oh, llegaste – sonrió el maniaco – no puedo creer que no saludes. Ay, los modales se están perdiendo con estas nuevas generaciones.

Con un movimiento Robin apuntó su espada a la garganta del Guasón.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Tranquilo, Robi – dijo el Guasón, mirando el filo de la espada – creí que quizá el otro tú estaría aquí, o que al menos encontraría algo sobre él aquí. Claro que siendo el circo de mi universo encontré cosas sobre ti.

-Batman marcó esta área en rojo por algo, Guasón – gruñó Robin – nadie tiene permitido el paso.

-¿No quieres saber por qué? – continuó el payaso, con un tono burlón y una sonrisa de superioridad - ¿No quieres ver el detrás de cámara de la muerte de tus padres, Grayson?

Robin fulminaba al payaso con su mirada.

-Tony Zuko los mató – dijo, guardando su espada y alejándose del payaso. Si Batman se enteraba de que estuvieron ahí, iba a pasar algo malo.

-Eso es lo que parece – respondió el Guasón – vamos, Dickiebird. Quizá esto te de respuestas.

-No tengo preguntas.

-Entonces dime ¿quién eres? – la voz del payaso dejó de ser burlona por un segundo, y si Richard lo hubiera estado mirando de frente, hubiera notado la empatía con que lo observó por ese mismo segundo - ¿Grayson? ¿Wayne? ¿Richard? ¿Robin?

Robin se paró en seco y cerró los ojos.

Eso no era importante.

Era un aliado del murciélago. Batman lo eligió para ayudarlo.

Eso sí era importante.

Lo único que importaba.

-Todo está aquí – continuó el Guasón, de nuevo con su voz burlona – léelo, quémalo, entiérralo. Yo me voy.

Richard escuchó sus pasos alejarse, y cuando supo que ya estaba solo giró y vio lo que el payaso había dejado.

Una libreta con el logo del Circo Haly y un búho entrelazados.

Lo tomó planeando quemarlo, planeando tirarlo sin mirar atrás.

Si era importante seguramente Bruce lo hubiera mencionado.

¿No?

-Patético – gruñó para si mismo y lo aseguró en su traje.

Se haría cargo de eso más tarde.

Mientras tanto, tenía un doble qué encontrar.

**POV Robin**

Realmente no estaban seguros de que funcionaría. El plan de Selina era atraer la atención de los principales miembros de la Cueva, como llamaba a los seguidores de Batman, porque eran la amenaza más seria, comparados con otros seguidores o miembros de la Liga de las Sombras, a quienes las cazadoras podían derrotar sin problemas.

El primero en aparecer fue Crain, quien de acuerdo a Selina, no era tan peligroso sin Robin o Harley para pelear con él. Solo tenían que evitar su gas o sus inyecciones, pero no era un gran peleador.

-Hay que distraerlo – dijo Selina, a pesar de haberlo tachado como una molestia más que como una verdadera amenaza – cuando avise que estamos en su zona, sin duda todos vendrán a la reunión, lo que deja el paso libre para los otros.

Robin asintió, y siguió a la comúnmente ladrona cuando saltó del techo en el que observaban.

-Hola, Crane – ronroneó Gatúbela, cayendo frente a él - ¿Listo para otra ronda?

Crane no ocultó su sorpresa al ver a la gata frente a él. Usualmente ellos la buscaban y ella se escondía, que ella lo buscara era extraño.

-¡Tú! – gritó, listo para mandar la señal de alerta a la cueva.

-Y yo – dijo alegremente Robin detrás del villano - Gran dúo, ¿no?

-¡Tú también! – Crane se giró y mandó la señal en su comunicador indicando la alerta roja en su zona - ¡Están muertos los dos! ¡Ellos vienen en camino!

-¿Ellos? – sonrió Dick, listo para distraer a Craen con su propia voz como suele hacer en su mundo.

-¡Acabo de enviar la alerta roja a todos! – explicó, y los otros dos tuvieron que reprimir su risa – La alerta que indica que ella – señaló a Gatúbela – está aquí. Y desde que estás tú-

-¡Contigo el obsequio será doble! – Harley saltó desde la azotea de una tienda, parecía ligeramente agitada, lo que indicaba que corrió al encuentro tan solo vio la alerta - ¡Batsy estará muy feliz cuando los entreguemos!

-No seas tonta, Queen – resopló Crane – Batman mismo viene por ellos. Solo hay que mantenerlos aquí – sonrió maniacamente.

Robin miró a Selina y encontró su propia expresión reflejada en su rostro.

Esto era muy fácil.

La primera en atacar fue Selina. Saltó sobre Crane y puso las manos en sus hombros para hacerlo girar, y luego empujarlo hacia Harley. Harley lo esquivó y saltó con su mazo contra Selina, quien lo esquivó de un saltó, para luego atacar a la ex psiquiatra con su látigo.

-Dime tus miedos, Robin – siseó Crane, levantándose del suelo y acercándose a Robin con una aguja - ¿Serán los mismos que los de nuestra avecita?

Robin alzó una ceja y lanzó un batarang a la mano con la jeringa. Crane la soltó y ambos vieron como caía al suelo y se rompía.

-¿Es un chiste?

Una risa maniaca los hizo girar justo a tiempo para ver al Guasón lanzar una granada.

-¡Cúbranse! – gritó Robin, y agarró a Crane de su traje y lo jaló consigo hacia Selina y Harley, quienes saltaron para evitar la explosión.

Crane miró a Robin, confundido de que lo hubiera salvado, y Robin miró a Crane, confundido de por qué lo seguía agarrando después de haber actuado en instinto. Robin no dejó que esto lo distrajera y oprimió rápidamente un punto del cuello de Crane para dejarlo inconsciente.

-¡Tienes que enseñarme a hacer eso, chico! – llamó el Guasón - ¡A veces el murciélago habla demasiado!

Robin puso los ojos en blanco y esquivó una navaja que lanzó el payaso. El estilo de pelea, notó, no era tan diferente al que tenía el Guasón de su mundo. Eso no lo hacía más fácil, era impredecible en ambos casos.

Harley gritó detrás de ellos, y Selina apareció a su lado. Con una rápida mirada hacia atrás, vio a Harley colgando de un árbol, enredada en un cable de luz que Selina cortó de los postes.

Robin alzó las cejas.

-¿Qué? – preguntó Selina y se encogió de hombros – No creí que quisieras que la lastimara de verdad. Tú solo dormiste a Crane.

Robin sacudió la cabeza y miró de nuevo al payaso.

-¿Dónde está tu jefe? – preguntó. Esperaba que Batman fuera el primero en aparecer, con Gatubela presente y todo - ¿Siempre les deja el trabajo sucio?

-Tiene cosas más importantes – respondió una voz fría detrás del Guasón – La gata no es realmente una prioridad en su vida.

Robin notó el ceño fruncido del otro Robin, Richard, y supo cómo hacerlo enojar.

-Oh – fingió decepción – déjame adivinar. ¿Su verdadero hijo?

El otro Robin frunció más el ceño, lo que sorprendió a Robin porque no creyó que fuera posible, y sacó su espada.

-¿Qué hay de tu Batman? – gruñó – No ha venido a buscarte. ¿Ya te olvidó?

Robin entrecerró los ojos. Sabía que Richard solo buscaba molestarlo como él lo había hecho. Además, no había pasado mucho tiempo. Seguro Bruce hacía lo que podía para encontrarlo. El multiverso era confuso, ni si quiera Batman lo entendía completamente, o Flash, y Flash podía viajar entre universos más fácilmente.

Selina lanzó al Guasón sus borlas, pero el payaso las esquivó y lanzó una navaja en contra de la gata. Robin lanzó un batarang explosivo que hizo que el Guasón retrocediera y cayera a los pies del otro Robin. El Guasón gruñó y se levantó, listo para atacar.

-Déjame al doble – indicó Richard – creo conocer su estilo.

-Ya te ganó una vez, tontito – rio el Guasón.

-Tu estabas ahí – gruñó Richard, provocando que el Guasón riera más fuerte.

-Me estoy arrepintiendo de estar aquí – comentó Selina – esto es tan aburrido.

El Guasón dirigió su vista hacia ella.

-¡Oh descuida! – respondió - ¡Prometo hacerte reir!

Selina rodó los ojos y corrió hacia el payaso, para cambiar de dirección súbitamente y crear espacio entre ellos y los Robin. El Guasón la siguió, lanzando una bomba de gas y jugando con sus navajas.

Robin miró a Selina, preocupado de que el Guasón consiguiera hacerle daño, pero supuso que Selina sabía lo que hacia. Ella podía cuidarse sola.

Un zumbido lo regresó a su propio oponente, y consiguió esquivar la navaja que, de otra forma, hubiera dado en su rostro.

-Ya nos parecemos mucho – dijo – no quisiera que nos confundieran aun más por la falta de ojos.

El otro Robin gruñó y atacó, alzando la espada y golpeando a Dick en el costado. O eso intentó.

Dick rodó lejos del filo de la espada, y lanzó una patada a los brazos de su doble, esperando al menos desarmarlo. Richard esquivó y volvió a blandir su espada, rasgando la capa de Robin en el proceso cuando éste esquivó de nuevo.

-Uhhh, Alfred se va a enojar – comentó Dick, sacando sus varas de esgrima para bloquear otro ataque – es la cuarta capa que rompo en la semana. Todavía no termina de arreglar la segunda, pero oye – saltó por encima de la espada y acertó una patada en la barbilla del otro Robin - ¿qué esperaba de una pelea con Cocodrilo? Él tiene algo en contra de mis capas.

-Hablas demasiado – gruñó Richard, logrando rasgar el hombro de Robin – En vez de un ojo, perderás la lengua.

Robin rio. A pesar de las circunstancias, estaba disfrutando la pelea. Ambos estilos se parecían, aunque el otro Robin usara movimientos letales y un arma que podría lastimarlo de verdad. Para alguien más, parecería que estaban bailando. El otro Robin podía tener otra historia con Bruce, pero obviamente fue parte de los Grayson, tal y como Dick lo fue, y se notaba en la fluidez de sus movimientos.

Mientras luchaban, Dick notó otro estilo. Un instinto asesino que no provenía de las Sombras. Algo desconocido entrelazado con los movimientos de los Grayson Voladores.

-¡Robin! – llamó Selina desde donde peleaba con el Guasón - ¡Es tiempo!

Robin asintió. Activó sus varas para electrocutar al otro Robin. Lanzó una vara al rostro del chico y mientras el otro la desviaba con su espada, barrió sus piernas y lo golpeó en el cuello con la otra vara. Richard quedó inconsciente, tendido en el suelo, y Dick notó un libro con el logo del Circo Haly amarrado a su cinturón, semioculto con la capa.

-Robin – Selina se acercó. Tenía cortadas en el traje, y un moretón en la cara, pero parecía estar bien – tenemos que irnos.

-Solo un momento – respondió, y se agachó para recuperar el libro.

Tal vez ahí encuentre un par de respuestas.


End file.
